Journey
by Seorang Manusia
Summary: Hanya perjalanan bocah yang bernama Ochobot yang berakhir ngeselin. For #BBBTwistedFoltakes #BBBDongengdunia Udah telat belum?


Sungai tengah mengalir deras. Alirannya yang deras dapat mengikis bebatuan atau apapun yang menghalanginya. Namun, masih saja ada yang ingin memancing di sungai yang hampir tidak ada ikannya itu.

Lelaki yang memancing sendirian itu mendesah pelan. Selama 5 jam memancing, ia belum menemukan ikan seekorpun. Ditambah lagi, matahari sudah mulai condong kearah barat. Ia harus segera pulang, sebelum hari menjadi gelap.

Laki-laki tersebut bekerja demikian demi bertahan hidup dengan istrinya. Mereka hidup pas-pasan di rumah kecil yang sederhana, tidak megah dan juga tidak terlalu jelek. Semenjak Kaizo, kakak dari lelaki tersebut meninggal dunia, ia hidup 'sederhana' dengan istrinya.

Laki-laki tersebut mulai putus asa. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan ia belum mendapatkan ikan seekorpun. Pada akhirnya, ia membereskan peralatannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia menjauh dari sungai, ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terombang-ambing di permukaan sungai. Laki-laki tersebut bergumam,

"Buah?"

.

.

.

Journey

By Abukara Namika

Boboiboy punya Monsta, kalau nggak percaya –(Gempa: "Sudah, sudah...")

Momotarou AU/ HaliTauGem/ Human!Ochobot/ OOC(mungkin?)/ Judul nggak nyambung/ Humor garing(?)

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Laki-laki tersebut akhirnya pulang ke rumah tanpa ikan seekorpun. Setidaknya, itu yang dikhawatirkan istrinya. Tidak ada kan, yang berharap hal itu terjadi?

"Hari ini da –" Pertanyaan sang istri terputus begitu ia melirik bakul ikan milik suaminya. Kosong. Tak ada seekorpun.

"Lagi-lagi begitu. Apa kau tidak ganti pekerjaan saja?" Segera saja pertanyaan ceria istrinya berubah menjadi pertanyaan yang tidak enak di hati.

Sang suami menghela nafas. Padahal istrinya tahu kalau mencari pekerjaan itu sulit, tapi kenapa ia masih bisa ngomong gitu?! Apa ia harus merangkap jadi kuli bangunan, atau bahkan menunggu ayam jantan bertelur?!

"Kau tetap seperrti biasa, ya? Padahal aku membawa sesuatu yang tidak biasa." Sambil tersenyum tipis, sang suami mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang sebesar bola basket dan berwarna kuning.

"Apa itu, Fang? Buah langka, ya?" Tanya sang istri, Ying. Tatapannya fokus pada buah yang dipegang oleh Fang. "Aku belum pernah lihat."

"Bagaimana kalau kita cicip sedikit dulu?"

"Hah? Buah itu bisa saja beracun, tahu! Kau mau keracunan?" Tampaknya, Ying tidak setuju dengan usulan sang suami.

"Tapi boleh juga, sih. Kita belah saja. Nanti juga ketahuan." Lanjut Ying. Fang hanya sweatdrop. Rupanya, kata 'Tampaknya' tidak selalu benar, ya?

Singkat cerita (karena Author malas menceritakannya), mereka membelah buah tersebut. Dan kemudian...

"HUWAAAAAA!" Sepasang suami-istri tersebut melonjak ketakutan melihat isi buah tersebut. Buah ini tidak bisa dimakan. Tidak –bukan karena beracun. Melainkan ada bayi didalamnya.

Eh, tunggu. BAYI?! (Fang: "Kok malah Author sendiri yang kaget?"-_-)

Iya! Mata Author enggak minus, tahu! Author juga nggak salah ambil naskah!(Ying: "Haiya, Author ini gimana, sih? Cerita aslinya kan emang gitu.")

Ya udah. Pokoknya bayinya itu berambut kuning dan bermata biru. Hhh... Rasanya pekerjaan ini melelahkan. Aku ingin ditraktir.(Fang & Ying:"Don't give up, AUTHOR!") (Mendadak gaya bahasanya berubah)

"Aku sudah memutuskan siapa nama bayi ini." Tak lama setelah keributan yang diciptakan Authornya sendiri(?), Fang berucap demikian. "Namanya Ochobot."

"Hah? Kenapa kau menamainya dengan nama robot?" Otomatis, Ying langsung menanggapi nama yang diberikan Fang pada bayi itu. "Udah gitu, namanya sama kayak Power Sphera yang di kartun Boboiboy lagi!"

_Tapi kan memang kita asalnya dari fandomnya kartun Boboiboy_, batin Fang sweatdrop.

"Mau gimana lagi, 'Dia' emang maunya kayak gitu." Sahut Fang sambil melirik 'seseorang'. "Lagipula, namanya unik, kan?"

Ying hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "ya sudahlah.."

15 Agustus. Pukul 12.30

Hari yang seharusnya damai.

Laki-laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian-

Eh, tunggu dulu.

.

.

.

AUTHOR NGGAK SALAH NASKAH, TAPI KENAPA MALAH JADI KAYAK KAGEROU DAYS?! AKU NGGAK NGERTI!

(Hali: "Cih, lagi-lagi Author begini. Aku lebih nggak ngerti tentang isi kepalamu."

DAN KENAPA HALILINTAR KELUAR?! INI BELUM WAKTUNYA!

Hali: "Biarin..")

Udahlah, jadi salah fokus, kan? Apa kabar keadan desa para tokoh utama yang sebelumnya?

Keadaan desa sungguh kacau. Fang dapat melihat dari kaca jendela rumahnya bahwa rumah sebelahnya sudah mulai terkoyakkan. Tidak hanya rumah sebelahnya, rumah tetangga lainnya pun juga.

Fang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di desanya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus memastikan penghuni rumah yang lainnya.

"YING! OCHOBOTT!"

Namun percuma, yang dipanggil tidak kelihatan ujung rambutnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah untuk 'membereskan' keadaan.

Jangan bertanya lagi, bagaimana keadaan desa yang dihuni Fang. Kalau masih nanya aja, scroll lagi keatas(?). Banyak rumah yang hancur akibat terkena peluru rudal. Banyak para tetangga yang dirampok barangnya. Mereka memang berusaha mengambil barang mereka kembali. Namun, yang didapatkan justru luka-luka hingga babak belur.

Fang keluar rumahnya dengan panik. Ia ingin sekali menghajar balik para penjahat yang 'bekerja'. Hanya saja, tidak sekarang. Ia harus mencari anggota keluarganya dulu. Bisa-bisa ia dimarahi mertuanya(?).

Dan sungguh beruntung dirimu, Fang. Ying ada di depan rumah tetanggamu yang bernomor 13. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan Ochobot yang disergap oleh penjahat rambut hijau itu dengan memperlambat waktu.

Eh, memperlambat waktu?

Yep, sebenarnya 2 tahun yang lalu, pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-10, Ochobot memberikan orang tuanya kuasa. Tidak hanya orang tuanya. Yaya, sang tetangga sebelah, dan Gopal, sang satpam rumah sebelah pun diberinya. Jangan tanya darimana Ochobot mendapat kuasa-kuasa itu di fanfic ini. Author sendiri nggak tahu (Ochobot: -_- *sweatdrop).

"Kau sedang apa, Fang?! Tolong bantu aku!" Seru Ying panik. Ia tidak bisa memperlambat waktu terlalu lama. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak kuat melawan tenaga pria yang sempat dipanggil Gaga Naz oleh rekannya itu. Seandainya Yaya ada di sini, mungkin ia bisa mengambil anaknya segera. Sayangnya, gadis itu sedang pulang kampung

"Baik! Jari bayang!" Baru saja Fang mengeluarkan jari bayang miliknya, tiba-tiba Gaga Naz mendapat telepon. Setelah itu, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak disangka.

"Bos lupa angkat jemuran emaknya. Kami balik dulu, ya!" Setelah mengembalikan Ochobot, ia langsung ngacir entah kemana.

Semua orang yang disana langsung terdiam kaku. Mereka sweatdrop dengan perkataan Gaga Naz tadi. Namun, setidaknya mereka bisa lega untuk sementara.

* * *

"Aku sudah tahu dimana lokasi 'mereka', Yah!"

Beberapa hari setelah insiden 15 Agustus, hari-hari para penduduk kembali seperti biasa dengan cepat. Namun, tentu saja peristiwa tersebut masih membekas di hati penduduk setempat.

"Oh, ya? Dimana?" Tanya Fang pada sang anak, Ochobot.

"Tapi Yah, tolong izinkan aku pergi kesana sendirian."

Mantap. Jawaban Ochobot membuat seisi rumah hening. Bahkan Ying yang tengah memasak di dapur pun ikut hening. Kita tunggu ya, readers.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 jam- eh detik...

3,5 detik...

Udah ah, cukup. Capek tahu! Lagian otak mereka udah selesai prosesnya tuh!

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Seketika, mereka langsung menjerit demikian, hingga melebihi batas baris saat diketik(?).

"Kenapa, Ochobot? Kau memang sumber kuasa kami, tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa bertarung kan?!" Tanya Ying sambil berlari menuju ruang depan. Kemudian, ia langsung memeluk anaknya. Enak juga ya, nontonin mereka drama-dramaan(?).

"Lagian, Ayah juga pengen ikut, Ochobot! Kenapa Ayah nggak diajak?" Yang satu ini apalagi. OOC banget, ya?

"Tapi kan, bisa saja nanti ketemu teman baru yang membantu. Lagipula, kasihan Author kalau ngulur waktu terus(?)." Setelah mendengar jawaban Ochobot, akhirnya mereka mengizinkan anaknya berangkat.

Kemudian Ochobot pun berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Dan tamat.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Ceritanya nggak sesingkat itu!

"Hhhh..."Ochobot mengelap peluhnya dengan tangan. Ia memutuskan beristirahat setelah menempuh 2 KM. Melelahkan juga ya, mengumpulkan bantuan sendirian?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan dingin tersebut sukses membuat Ochobot bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya, tidak ada seorangpun di hadapannya.

"Hei, aku disini." Segera saja Ochobot menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya sumber suaranya ada di belakangnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Mmm.. Aku sedang meminta bantuan," Ochobot menjawabnya dengan gagap, "oh iya, namaku Ochobot."

Padahal Ochobot sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Sayangnya, pemuda bertopi yang dihadapannya tidak menghiraukan ulurannya. "Boboiboy Halilintar. Memangnya kau butuh bantuan apa?"

"Desaku diserang oleh kelompok yang bernama Tengkotak. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau harus membicarakannya dengan saudaraku. Gempa! Tolong kesini!" Ochobot sweatdrop mendengar nama yang dipanggil Halilintar. Masa' dinamai dengan nama bencana alam?

Datanglah seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan serupa. Hanya saja, topinya menghadap belakang dan irisnya berwarna keemasan. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang beriris merah.

"Ada apa, Kak Hali? Siapa anak ini?" Tanyanya

"Oh, namaku Ochobot. Aku mencari bantuan untuk mengalahkan kelompok yang bernama Tengkotak."

"Oh, namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Salam kenal." Katanya dengan senyum hangat. "Tapi kita harus bertanya pada Taufan dulu. Dia tahu banyak tentang penjahat seperti mereka."

_Taufan? Eh, apa angin topan? Siapa lagi itu?!_ Batin Ochobot.

"Ada yang butuh bantuanku?" Panjang umur. Dari atas pohon, muncul pemuda yang (lagi-lagi) mirip dengan mereka. Bedanya, topinya yang menghadap kanan dan irisnya berwarna biru safir.

"Namaku Boboiboy Taufan! Salam kenal!" Sebelum ia ditanya, ia sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria.

"Namanya Ochobot. Dia meminta bantuan untuk mengalahkan Tengkotak." Dan (lagi-lagi) sebelum ia bicara, ucapannya sudah direbut. Kali ini oleh Boboiboy Gempa.

"Apa?! Tengkotak?! Itu kan kuat banget! Aku mau saja bantuin, tapi.."

"Begini, kalian kuberi 'sesuatu', asal kalian mau membantuku. Mau?" Tawar Ochobot.

"Ehm.. Ya. Tapi, apa?"

Ochobot menyeringai. "Kalian akan mendapat kuasa."

* * *

Singkat cerita (lagi-lagi), mereka sampai di markas Tengkotak. Dan kebetulan sekali, anggotanya sedang lengkap.

"Mau apa kau kesini, bocah?!" Tanya sang ketua geng Tengkotak, Bora Ra.

"Mau mengalahkanmu." Jawab Taufan enteng. Sepertinya ia berusaha tenang menghadapinya.

"Kalian? Bocah ingusan? Hahaha..." Yang nanya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tiba-tiba...

WIU-WIU!

Terdengar suara sirine polisi. Ini adalah akhir buruk bagi Tengkotak


End file.
